HANARELLA An Ever After Story
by schenlark
Summary: The basic idea is the Ever After film lead by Drew Barrymore but it's the Slam Dunk way. hmm, I suck in summaries just read it to find out!
1. Default Chapter

HANARELLA. . . AN EVER AFTER STORY  
  
Once in a far away land, there lived a redhaired genki, somewhat handsome young boy that goes by the name of Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Little Hana grew to be a boisterous, loud-mouthed, healthy seven years old boy who was loved by his papa very much. Because of this love, gremio sakuragi decided to marry again to give little Hana a mother who will care and guide his growing up.  
  
And so the day came for Master Gremio and his new wife's arrival. Thus, our story begins. . .  
  
It was a very busy day in the Sakuragi manor. Every single servant was busy making sure that everything is sparkling clean and in the right order. They can't have the new mistress having a bad impression about the master's subjects now, could they? But despite all the gruesome preparations they had carefully planned, there's still one trouble too much for them to handle, or rather too lively to stay put in one place. . .  
  
"Hold still, young master Hanamichi! I haven't finished dressing you yet," ordered Nana Kina, Hanamichi's personal nurse since birth. She's been having trouble putting Hanamichi's trousers on.  
  
Hanamichi only twirled giddily in place. "This is just like noodles, Nana. Just add hot water and look what I got? A new mother and a brother and a sister in an instant!"  
  
Nana Kina shook her head. "Always food with you, ne, young master?"  
  
"Ne, nana? Do you think she'll be beautiful like my mother? Huh? Huh?" Hanamichi asked excitedly, now playing with his shirt buttons.  
  
"I'm sure your new mother will be just as beautiful, young master," Nana answered with a smile though still having trouble about the boy running around with his underwear only and now the added trouble of the unbuttoned shirt. The boy's happiness is contagious indeed.  
  
"What about my brother and sister?"  
  
"Ooohh, just as beautiful as their mother I'm sure," she said absentmindedly.  
  
Hanamichi frowned at the reply. "Boy's aren't beautiful, nana."  
  
Nana Kina's smile widened. "Of course they could be beautiful. You, my boy, is just as pretty as your mother."  
  
Hanamichi deliberately sulked at being called pretty. "I am not pretty!"  
  
"Ooohh, yes you are Ha-na-chan. So I wouldn't be surprised if your brother would be as pretty as his mother," Nana Kina teased.  
  
"I am not! And my brother isn't, too. Pretty are for sissies. And don't call me chan!"  
  
Kina only laughed at the boy's tantrum. She finds the pouting boy cute. But before she could have changed the subject a loud call from outside had caught Hanamichi's attention.  
  
Hanamichi looked out of his bedroom window and found his best friend standing outside.  
  
"What are you doing here, Youhei? I thought I said I won't be playing today?" Chastised the seven years old redhead.  
  
"I know! But these guys wants to check on you," Youhei said. That's when Hanamichi noticed three more people his age outside.  
  
"Yeah, we just came by to see how 'ya doin'," Noma added.  
  
"Uh-huh. What's with all the clothes, Hanamichi? You turning girly now?" Asked Yuji.  
  
"Baka, this is called a suit. This is what you wear for special occasions. But I guess commoners like you don't know that!" Hanamichi lectured. The 'commoner' stuff is between the five of them since only him in the group is from a well to do family. It pisses the other four.  
  
"Ch. We still think you look like a sissy," Takamiya shot back.  
  
Hanamichi's temper flared. "Who'd you calling sissy, baka?!"  
  
"You."  
  
"Temme! Have you no respect to the Tensai!?"  
  
"You're only a tensai in your dreams Hana-kun. And stop calling us baka, baka."  
  
Hanamichi scowled. "You're gonna pay for that You-kun."  
  
"Not with that dress you won't, Ha-na-chan," Noma taunted. They all know how Hanamichi hated being called a girl.  
  
Hanamichi definitely growled at that. "Gentleman or not, this Tensai can still whip the four of you. KYAAHHH!!!"  
  
The war cry was all the warning the four got as Hanamichi jumped off his window and landed on them with a punch and a kick. The fight was on!  
  
Nana Kina was horrified when Hanamichi jumped out of the second story window nonetheless. What could she tell master Gremio if Hanamichi had hurt himself? AARGH! The boys are just too much!  
  
"Young master Hanamichi, stop this barbaric behavior at once! Your father will arrive soon and--" She paused when she heard the loud call from outside. Signalling that the master's entourage is near.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What will I do? What will I do? YOUNG MASTER! YOUHEI! ALL OF YOU! Stop your fighting this instant!!!!"  
  
But her effort failed to no avail. The five boys just ignored her or most probably could not hear her with all their squabbles that consist of a lot of words and more fists.  
  
'Take that!' 'Hah! You missed' 'Temme! No one can defeat the Tensai!' HEADBUTT! 'Hah! Let's see about that!' and a lot more of: POW! UGH! BLAG! BOINK! HEADBUTTS!! %$#@&#%@!!!! *_*':;  
  
Nana Kina shook her head. She's starting to develop a permanent throbbing vein on her forehead.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: That's it for the first chap. How d'ya find it so far? I really want to hear your thoughts on this one. I am a reasonable person so I could and will appreciate an educated critique about the story and the writing. But would be hurt deeply if you threw me a FLAME. This is my first time posting any of my stories and I don't want to be discouraged on the first try. ARIGATOU_GOZAIMASHITA!!! *_^ V JA! 


	2. the new family arrives

Title: Hanarella. . .an Ever After Story Author: nette_sethdrix Pairings: Ruhana (I adore them ^_^), and so many others Setting: Oh yeah, I have to make it clear that our setting would be modern but the culture very traditional. You will understand what I meant as the story goes, okay? Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them but that's good co'z if I did then the whole world wouldn't have known the existence of these so kawaii anime characters. Not that I'm selfish or anything, it's just that I don't have the means nor the talent to get them into international TV like Inoue have or the company, or the. . . Ookay, that's, I'm getting ahead with myself so before I accidentally hurt anyone here:  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Outside the Sakuragi household, all servants have lined up in front the house's entrance and excitedly await their master's and the new members of the family's arrival.  
  
It is clear to see that the master and his son have a very special part in the serfs' hearts. I had been a hard time for all of them when the late mistress of the house died after giving birth to Little Hana. Especially when Hanamichi grew to be the pitting resemblance of the lady. They couldn't help notice the loneliness in master Gremio's eyes when he sometimes looks at his son when, particularly when Hanamichi smiles. He has the same exact sunny smile of his mom. Most times, those spaces were filled by laughter brought by Hanamichi's bubbly, full of sunny shine, carefree personality. And other times Gremio's eyes would be filled with amusement when Hanamichi has that distinct mischievous glint on his chocolate eyes brought about by a prank or two. And with his gang beside him, the five of them were a walking catastrophe.  
  
Though master Gremio loves Hana very much he was often away for business trips and left Hana-kun in the care of the servants. He wasn't always present to really guide Hanamichi's growth and sometimes-improper behavior. It worries them that the young master would grow to be a troublemaker like he is now.  
  
And now after seven years, the master has remarried. This day had been a long anticipated moment for all of them. The house needs a woman's touch and Little Hana, a loving mother figure.  
  
At last, the entourage has arrived. They could all see the master's happiness shining on his face as he greeted his servants. He came down his horse and stood before them. The footmen immediately opened the door of the carriage and out came an elegant hand with a diamond-studded ring on her finger. By the hand alone, they could tell that the new mistress is of noble bearing. More so when her whole being presented itself.  
  
All people present couldn't help whisper how beautiful she is.  
  
She has a straight, long black hair flowing freely down her waist. Her head adorned with an intricately designed headdress that matches her equally beautiful red wedding kimono. The color bringing out her porcelain-like skin into highlight. Her blue eyes sharp giving the impression that nothing could pass her unnoticed. And when she stood, her regal aura was emanating from her tall posture.  
  
After she came down, another two came out of the carriage. A young boy and a little girl. This must be the mistresses' children.  
  
The boy has the same silky black hair as her mother that reaches down to his chin. His eyes the same piercing blue ones as her and by the looks of it he will grow into a very tall, handsome man.  
  
On the other hand, the little girl has soft brown hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes a soft hue of liquid brown. Her features very different from her mother and brother that the only explanation was that she must have gotten it from her deceased father. With her sweet, shy smile they could tell that she is very caring and has a soft heart.  
  
The siblings studied everything around them with curious eyes before standing quietly beside their mother. Everyone was impressed at how the children behaved themselves. Surely, such fine upbringing at such young age reflects their mother's personality. It seems that their master has made a good choice in marriage. The new mistress would be a very good example for young master Hanamichi indeed.  
  
Their observation was broken only by Gremio's voice. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my new wife, Aoko Nagisa."  
  
At this, the new mistress curtsied and smiled gently at them. She knows that the servants were amazed and charmed by her regality and rightly so, for she is from a well-known, wealthy clan in Japan.  
  
She had been wondering why her new husband insisted that she meet such simpletons as these servants. But as this is just the beginning of their lives together, she had let it pass. . .for now.  
  
Just as Gremio was about to introduce Nagisa's children, the ambiance his wife had created with her presence was broken by a loud squeal coming from their right.  
  
"POPS!"  
  
If not for the legs and arms, Nagisa would have mistaken the child for a wild animal roaming wild in her new home. Her assumption was justified though for who would recognize a person beneath all those trash. She consciously covered her nose with a hankie.  
  
"Hanamichi!" Gremio shouted in return and caught his running son around the waist and lifted the child in the air. Turning round and round, the man and the boy's joyful laughter rang in the air.  
  
'This is Gremio's son? There must be a mistake. This boy has red hair. Flaming red hair!' Nagisa thought. Her shock was only visible by the widening of her eyes.  
  
"How's my boy?"  
  
"Fine!" Hanamichi shouted in reply.  
  
Gremio took his son's state. Half of Hana-kun's body and suit were covered with mud from head downwards. "I can see that," he sighed. "You and your guntai had a fight again?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I slaughtered them," he declared rather proud.  
  
Just that moment, four sulking, disarrayed boys, covered in mud from head to toe came into view. All were sporting a steaming lump on their foreheads, they were followed closely by a very angry Nana Kana.  
  
Though she had covered her nose, Nagisa's nose started to twitch at the persistent foul smell that emanates from the five boys. Cleanliness is one of her virtues and she takes it as personal insult when someone takes it lightly. Even if he was her new husband's son.  
  
Gremio, on the other hand, couldn't help laugh at his son and his friends' antics.  
  
"That'll teach them never to make fun of the Tensai. Nyahahaha!" Hanamichi said and got down from his father's embrace and strike a pose of victory.  
  
"NYAHAHAHA!!!!" (sethdrix: *sweatdrops*)  
  
The manic laughter could have bust anyone's eardrums, that is anyone who wasn't used to this by now, meaning the only one's affected badly were the mistress and her children. Sacrificing the safety of her nose, she lifted her hands to save her ears instead.  
  
"Ch. How will I present you to your new mother now?" Gremio shook his head. "'Guess this will have to do." He then turned happily to the addition to their family. "Nagisa, I would like you to meet my son, Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
Tbc...  
  
sethdrix: I feel uncomfortable finishing this chap like this. All this chap did was thinking about the things happening around them. But I have to end it somewhere. Don't worry the next chap would be a little different. So, how did you find Hana-kun's family? And have you recognized who his brother and sister were? I'm quite sure you have. I put enough hints in there and if you're a real SD fan you'll know! I mean c'mon those two were in the famous series! If not, then you'll just have to wait for the next chap to find out. And don't forget, review, review, review!!! All writers live to hear what you think, yanno! Ja ne! (^_^)V 


	3. i don't know about this

Title: Hanarella. . .an Ever After Story  
  
Author: nette_sethdrix  
  
Pairings: Ruhana (I adore them ^_^), and so many others  
  
Setting: Oh yeah, I have to make it clear that our setting would be modern but the culture very traditional. You will understand what I mean as the story goes, 'kay?  
  
Legend: "..." talking  
'...' thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them but that's good co'z if I did then the whole world wouldn't have known the existence of these so kawaii anime characters. Not that I'm selfish or anything, it's just that I don't have the means nor the talent to get them into international TV like Inoue have or the company, or the. . . Ookay, enough with the dillydallying:  
  
ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Nagisa, I would like you to meet my little angel, Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
Instead of replying, Nagisa's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Gremio inquired.  
  
Nagisa raised her eyebrows before turning her face away and delicately pointed downwards.  
  
Gremio followed the sign, his brows creased in curiosity as he looked down... when he saw the problem. "Hana, you even forgot to wear your trousers?!" He grimaced at his son's nakedness, his privates for all the world to see but can't control the grin on the side of his lips.  
  
(sethdrix: don't know about you but I think a naked Hanachibi is soo~ KAWAII!!! And hey, just for the record, I'm not being a hentai here. T_T)  
  
Nana Kana rushed towards the young master leaving the four rascals behind. "Oh, I am very sorry Gremio-sama. This would never happen again, I promise," she said while covering Hana-kun's nakedness with her apron. "I'll resign now if that will help you forgive my incompetence."  
  
Gremio only waved the thought away. Nana Kana had been with the family since he was in his early teens, she's almost a part of the family. And besides, he knows it wasn't the fifty years old woman's fault. "There's no need for that nana. I know Hana is quite a handful to deal with when he gets overly excited."  
  
Nana Kana gave a whispered arigatou and bowed in gratitude to the master of the house and the new mistress. And as part of her authority and supervised training, another servant had already gone and got a basin of cold water and new clothing for the young master. They worked unbelievably fast and so efficient that in a matter of just five minutes, Little Hana was squeaky clean.  
  
Nagisa was openly impressed at this and didn't hide it. "You're servants are very efficient and organized, Gremio-san. I think it would be very easy for me to be working with them."  
  
"I know, Nagisa. They are the walls that keep this place intact."  
  
At their words, all servants openly beamed in happiness and relief. Working with the Sakuragi's was an honor for them. If they were the walls that kept the land intact, it was Master Gremio who was the foundation that keeps it going and Little Hana, the soul that keeps the place alive.  
  
Gremio then felt a slight tug on his coat. He looked down and saw his angel. "What is it Hana?"  
  
"Is she really going to be my mother?" Hana asked in a small voice. His big innocent eyes shining in excitement glanced at the woman beside his pops.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself, Hana?" And with a slight push Hanamichi was standing in front of Nagisa.  
  
Being the loud mouth that he is, all were surprised to see Little Hana to be uncharacteristically shy at the moment. Sensing this, Nagisa graciously crouched to be level with Hanamichi.  
  
"Hai, Hana-kun. I am to be your new mother. Don't you want me to take care of you and your father?"  
  
Little Hana shook his head many times and answered, "I am glad to have you as my new mother. I'll try to be a good son." He said. His reply impressed the noble bred, for such a young age Little Hana talks very weel.  
  
Nagisa's smile widened and hugged Little Hana to the boy's delight. "It is nice to finally meet you, Hana-kun," she said. "And oh yes, I would very much like you to meet your new siblings."  
  
As if on cue, the two children who were silent the whole time stepped forward and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Aoko Mitsui. Nice to meet you Hanamichi-kun," said the boy, his face straight.  
  
"My name is Aoko Haruko, Hanamichi-kun. Hello," then Haruko smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Hanamichi beamed at the two. "Nice to meet you, too, Mitchy-kun, Haruko- chan."  
  
Little Mitsui growled at the alteration of his name but was too well bred to voice his dislike of the nickname. (sethdrix: here's another cutie!)  
  
Gremio's happiness tripled at how his family seems to get along. He know now that he did the right thing by marrying again. And is quite certain that everything will be fine.  
  
Later that evening, after the welcoming feast and had everyone has settled in, Gremio went to Little Hana's room to tuck the boy in.  
  
As he was expecting, his son was up practicing his head butt on a cushioned pole beside his bed.  
  
"You're still not asleep Hana?"  
  
"Hey, pops!"  
  
Without warning, Little Hana glomped his pops making them fall to the carpeted floor.  
  
'Ugh! Hana sure has grown and gained some weight during the past week,' Gremio thought.  
  
The gesture, though very deadly, made Gremio smile. NO matter how long he was gone, or how far he had traveled, it's comforting to know that he would always always come back to the same family. Hanamichi makes him feel that way.  
  
Still his son's violent tendencies can be lethal. It is not good for his growth. Sometimes Gremio feels at fault for teaching those physical skills to his son but now that there is a mother to care for him he knows that Hana will soon change for the better.  
  
Not another minute passed, Gremio has successfully tucked his son in bed with minor injuries on his part or rather 'for the time being'.  
  
"But you haven't given me your surprise yet, pops. Remember, you promised to give me a gift when you got back?"  
  
Gremio laughed. "Is that why you're giving nana a very hard time getting you ready for bed?"  
  
Little Hana nodded, a mischievous smile on his small lips.  
  
"Sa, sa. You promise to be a good boy for a change and go to sleep after I give it to you?"  
  
Little Hana beamed at his pops add nodded his head off.  
  
Satisfied, "Okay, close your eyes then."  
  
The boy immediately closed his eyes.  
  
"No peeking... Okay, open them now."  
  
At this, the boy's eyes popped open and... stared. "What is it?"  
  
Gremio actually sweatdropped. "It's a ball Hana. A basketball."  
  
"Basketball..." Hanamichi repeated in wonder. "What does it do, pops?"  
  
Gremio shook his head. He can just imagine his son using the ball to cause injury to other people. "It is not used to intentionally hurt people, Hana," he chastised.  
  
"It isn't? That's no fun."  
  
Gremio again felt a sweat fall at the back of his head. "Hana!"  
  
Little Hana obediently shut his mouth.  
  
Gremio nodded. "You dribble this ball and you shoot it in a hoop--."  
  
"What's a dribble and a hoop?"  
  
"Dribble... well, dribbling is like this," he tried demonstrating to his son but kept loosing the ball. Giving up, he tucked the orange ball under his arms. And ignored his son's amusement. "Now, a hoop is an other term for a ring where you shoot the ball and score."  
  
Little Hana looked unimpressed.  
  
Gremio sighed, "It's a game, Hana. It's not popular now but it will be. And you're going to be the best player in it."  
  
"But I don't wanna dribble stupid balls and shoot in stupid rings--." Hana whined.  
  
"Hana, you haven't even tried it yet. I'll teach it to you tomorrow—  
  
"What, loose the ball?"  
  
"—I'm sure you'll like it. Now go to sleep!"  
  
Sulking, Little Hana obeyed and closed his eyes. Gremio waited for a moment to make sure his son's not faking it, all the while studying his son's features. And he can't help smile.  
  
'He really looks like his mom.'  
  
A pain suddenly surged in his chest, making it hard to breath. He rubbed the constricting part of his chest gently and gave no more importance to it. This happens a lot lately and after resting, he'll be fine. Instead he continued studying his son's features.  
  
His little ray of sunshine is not so little anymore. If not for the chocolate eyes, which Hana got from him, the rest of his son's features are exactly like his late wife. From the shape of his face, to theeye brows, the shape of his eyes, to the upturned nose, down to those cherry red, full lips and let's not forget the rather distinct flaming red hair, all were inherited from Little Hana's beautiful mom.  
  
He's very sure that Hana's going to be lean and very tall when he grows up to be a young man. Hopefully, he'll live to witness it. And wherever Hana's mom is now, Gremio's quite sure she's going to be, or already is, proud of their son.  
  
'Well, gotta' rest now. Nagisa might be tired waiting,' he thought. And besides, he have to get up early to teach Little Hana basketball. Come to think of it, he might teach Mitsui, too. It'll be a good way to get the two hang out with each other. With a smile on his face and after a goodnight kiss to Hana's forehead, he left the room to rest...  
  
But he never got the chance to act on his plans, for just after closing Hana's door his chest constricted in another attack. His body became rigid, his senses paralyzed. He fell soundly on the floor... and remained still. His breathing slowing down, his heart pumping lesser and lesser by the second. That's when Hanamichi's room opened and out came the boy shouting his name in worry and fear. But nothing registered, his mind like his body has become numb. The last thing he saw and thought before he goes to eternal sleep was: "Hanamichi." Not even aware that he had voiced his son's name in a whisper. He closed his eyes and immediately all other thoughts about the world he left behind banished. The only thing mattered is going forward, and the person who had greeted him 'there': 'Sarah.'  
  
Tbc...  
  
sethdrix: I hope you won't boycott me for the last part and instead give me a response about how I did it and the rest of the chap. Do take note that though our plot came from Ever After, I'm still adding my own personal and the slam dunk characs touches to make it more fun. I put my heart in making Gremio's death as beautiful as the story needs to be and I hope I had done it well and gave a positive impact to all of you. Meaning that I was able to touch you.  
  
Do let me know, okay? I'll be anticipating your response so REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! It makes my world go round, oh~ yeah!  
  
Thanks, to those who reviewed and liked it, I am very grateful for your support!! And to JAYNE, you've guessed right! And being the first to have guessed, I'll use your name as an orig. character in the upcoming chaps! That is if you'll let me of course? =^_^= meow 


End file.
